darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Decepticon Bboard 2008
'Back to Main Wiki ' For Victory! Tue Jan 06 Megatron Just putting out a quick OOC post to let you all know that the one and only Megatron has come to lead you all to victory. As I get settled in the next few days, I would love to get the chance to RP with you all. If possible, I think it would be a good idea for us all to have some sort of meeting together so we can all get up to date on our current objectives and share any intel that has been gathered; as well as getting to know each other. I believe in good communication within the faction and I will always do my best to address concerns, listen to ideas and role-play with each and every one of you as time permits. I know there are several or at least one seekers and you should be happy to know that a good friend of mine is going to be applying for Starscream. Within the next week, I hope we can get the Decepticons up and running into a force to be TRULY reckoned with. Remember, there is only one option and that is VICTORY. If everyone could be so kind as to @mail me their online times and what day would be best for a meeting between members of the faction, I would greatly appreciate it. I look forward to meeting you all and I think we're going to have a lot of fun. The Faction & You Mon Jan 12 Megatron This is not an optional thing, I want to sit down and meet with every single player in the faction individually. I want to discuss with YOU, how you feel about your character, what your goals are and where you would like to end up. I won't go out of my way to contact you for this and I will be taking note of the people who take the time to contact me and actually read the boards. Consider this a bit of a test and a chance to get to know each other. I'd like to get an @mail or a page from each and every one of you who are active within the next week to setup a 1 on 1 meeting. Thanks. Spoils of War Sat Jan 24 Discordia Due to the incredible attack on Crystal City, the Decepticons managed to capture 46514 Units of Energon! Key Point Capture Booty Wed Feb 18 Discordia The Autobots now control the Mercury River, and have captured five hundred and sixty points of Energon! Civilian Uprising Mon Mar 09 Nannar It began in the stretches of the Flight Planes and has moved from there. Mechs and femmes taking up weapons and crying for the fall of Megatron. They travel in packs, rampaging across any who refuses to join them in their quest to dethrone the Emperor of The Decepticons. How can they be stopped? -Can- they be stopped, and who will fall to their rage? (OOC: Tis a plot for you Decepticons, obviously. Something to give you people stuff to chat about around the Energon Cooler, and a little excitement from time to time hunting the filthy ingrates down. If I'm about, which I am usually during the days, weekends not so much, and you're looking for excitement, feel free to page me if I don't page you) PROTOCOL Tue Mar 10 Soundwave Decepticon Field Guide 1) Chain Of Command ::-Leader MEGATRON ::-City Governor SHOCKWAVE ::-Divisional Commanders ::::-Intelligence Division SOUNDWAVE ::::-Military Division STARSCREAM ::::-Civilian Division UNASSIGNED 2) Divisions ::-Intelligence And Security ::::-Intelligence ::::-Security ::::-Medical ::::-Supply ::-Military ::::-Air Forces ::::-Ground Forces ::::-Space Forces ::::-Naval Forces ::-Civilian 3) Disciplinary Procedures ::-Energon With-holding ::-Incarceration ::-Physical Punishment ::-Exile ::-Destruction 4) Reports Requirements (USE FORM D-701) ::-Weapons Discharge ::-Enemy Troop Movements ::-Medical Treatment ::-Miscellaneous 5) Resources ::-Energon ::-Medical ::-Military Hardware ::-Ammunition ::-Logistics and Personnel 6) Off-world Projects ::-Planets ::-Asteroid Mining ::-Survey Missions 7) Duty Assignments and Leave of Absences ::-Debriefings required 8) Classified Materials ::-Level 1 Rank 1 and above NO CLASSIFICATION ::-Level 2 Rank 3 and above 2-BETA CLASSIFICATION ::-Level 3 Rank 5 and above 4-GAMMA CLASSIFICATION ::-Level 4 Rank 6 and above 5-EPSILON CLASSIFICATION ::-Level 5 Rank 7 and above 6-OMEGA CLASSIFICATION ::-Level 6 Rank 8 and above 7-DELTA GAMMA CLASSIFICATION. -Soundwave- TP Info! Thu Mar 19 Nannar If there is ever a TP going centered on the cons, and you wanna do something in it, with examples of Disco's supplies going missing, or the civil revolt that I'm running, just contact us! We don't know if you're up for something if you don't say! Energon stores hit! Wed Aug 05 Discordia From within the tightly censored Decepticon News Feeds, it has trickled out that a Tarn energon storage facility was hit by Autobots, destroying over 75% of the fuel! 'Back to Main Wiki ' Category:Bboards